


Surprise Party

by sunaddicted



Series: Omega!Bond series [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q (James Bond), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Shower, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Omega James Bond, Presents, Surprise Party, Surprises, Teaching, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Q sighed "I wish you would stop insulting my cardigans, love""It's maroon, Q" Eve pointed out "There aren't any good things to say about that colour"





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to delve a bit deeper in James' new role as a trainer so, here you go.

_Surprise Party_

James shook his head as he watched two of the agents newly admitted to the Double-Oh training program; he would have crossed his arms too in a clear sign of disappointment but with his belly in the way, it would have looked more awkward rather than intimidating. When a clumsy roundhouse kick made the agent stumble and almost lose her balance, it was clear that if he didn't put an end to the mock fight, one of them would end up face planting on the floor and breaking their nose "Stop. Stop"

"Sir.."

James raised his hand in a shushing motion as he walked on the mats and joined the agents, ignoring the other trainees' nervous snickering: he would take care of them later "I don't care that agent Clarke is very pretty, Ronson. When you aim at that face, you better hit it" he turned around to face the other agent "And I don't care that agent Ronson is very sweet and you don't want to kick her ass back, Clarke. When she reaches for you, you throw her to the ground. Clear?"

Agent Ronson nodded, too embarrassed by the stern talking to she had just received to use her words.

"Crystal, sir" agent Clarke answered, nervously tapping her loosely fisted fingers against the side of her thigh. 

"It better be because the next time I have to stop you, you'll both take a spin on the mats with me" James didn't need to point out how being pregnant wouldn't make him any less of a good fighter: he had had to fight for his life while bleeding out, poisoned, with his bones broken, in excruciating pain... fighting while pregnant was a walk in the park in comparison "That applies to all of you" he added, letting his eyes wander of the handful of agents that had been entrusted to him "On those mats, you're professionals - not best friends or lovers or fuck buddies"

A dissonant chorus of "yes, sir" answered him as he walked back to his place just outside of the fighting area, from where he could observe the training upclose without hindering the two agents.

Maybe he had been a little harsh but James knew what expected those who would make the cut: there was no mercy, only the strongest and smartest won a game with ever-changing rules; if they were lucky, they would have allies but no matter how trustworthy, they still had to watch their backs from them - there were no guaranty policies against betrayal, only the darkest twists of human nature. 

And he needed them to realise all of that while they still were sheltered in MI6 halls, before they were sent out to witness what field missions truly were - because they were his responsibility and he wouldn't be able to stand it if they got killed because he hadn't given them an adequate preparation. 

"Please, continue" James said with a nod, eyes already sharp with focus to avoid missing even the smallest movement.

The difference in the two young agents' attitudes was already evident: Clarke's posture was relaxed, ready to fluidly slip into counterattack; Ronson's stance was bouncy but it lacked the nervous and clumsy energy of before, it held purpose now. And when they finally started to actually fight, James saw coming back to life all the potential he had seen in the two women; they weren't afraid any longer to hurt one another, they didn't pull their punches - but they were able to cleverly calibrate their strength and their hits never aimed to seriously injure the other.

James could feel the approval radiate from his body in thick waves but he did nothing to hide it: he was a firm believer that encouragement and praise were the motivators his students responded better to and what James had learnt in his brief stint as a trainer, it was that he had to adapt to them just as much as they had to adapt to him - a dictatorial attitude and a one-way communication were the best ways to alienate his class and make sure they didn't learn anything just out of spite.

Clarke pushed Ronson down on the mats and while James knew that their match could have easily gone on for another long while, he stopped them "Good work. That's what I always want to see" he complimented them as he offered Ronson one hand and helped her up while he checked his watch "Time's up for today. Tomorrow I'll see you all at the firing range, Q-branch is letting us test some of their new toys" he grinned when the young agents started murmuring in excitement; he was sure that some of the euphoria would abate the following day when they discovered that he was supposed to teach them how to conduct a proper testing and compile a form for the Q-Branchers who had to implement any changes to the prototypes, but at least they still got to have some fun.

As the trainees filed out of the training room, James sat down on a bench to put his shoes back on - how he hated being unable to do it while he was standing - and he pulled on his jacket, scowling a little at the knowledge that he couldn't button it up; it looked... shabby, despite the exquisite cut of his lapels.

"You're really good at that, you know?"

James arched an eyebrow at Bill's greeting words "I honestly don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted when someone is surprised by how much of a good teacher I can be"

"A bit of both, probably" Bill admitted "M wants to see you"

"I can't remember the last time I got in trouble"

Only the former 007 would have sounded gleeful at the idea of having pissed off M "Not to rain on your parade, but you're not in trouble"

James heaved a deep sigh "Depressing. What does he want then?"

"I have no idea, he just shouted at me to summon you while I was walking by"

"That explains why you're doing Eve's job" officially, Moneypenny was M's faithful secretary - unofficially, she was training to take the man's place one day and James couldn't think of anyone who would be a better choice to fill in Mallory's shoes: Eve had a gift for connections, she was a great multi-tasker and even if she was learning to make tough calls more easily, it wasn't in her nature to sacrifice people because she always tried to look out for MI6 agents. 

Just like Q.

Thinking about his alpha made James smile. 

"I hope that grin doesn't mean you've got an idea to antagonize M"

"Would I ever deliberatedly do something like that?"

Bill arched an eyebrow at the other's words as he stabbed the button to call the lift "Yes, you absolutely would" and it wouldn't have been the first time either: if possible, since retiring James had become an even bigger and more intense headache than before "I think he'll cry real tears of happiness when you take your leave"

"That's not going to happen for a while yet"

"Two months only" Bill reminded him "You and Q agreed you're spending all the ninth month at home, didn't you?"

James hummed "He was very persuasive"

"No details, thanks"

"You're such a prude"

Bill rolled his eyes and gently pushed James towards the closed doors of M's office "And you're such an exhibitionist" he retorted and turned the handle, not giving the omega any time to analyse the situation with that incredibly sharp nose of his or his observation skills honed on by years spent in the field. 

"SURPRISE!"

James' hand immediately flew to the gun at the small of his back - not his preferred positioning but his belly made it completely impossible to carry forearms either in front of his waist or under his arm - though, he aborted the motion when his nose caught the familiar whiff of his alpha's scent and his eyes took in the other faces in the room: Q, M, Eve, the cheeky beta delivery girl that never teased him about the frequency with which he ordered food, a handful of Double-Ohs, his students... "What?"

"Surprise baby shower, sir!"

"There's presents"

"Food"

"And cake"

James' stomach rumbled loudly and his pup kicked him lightly as if they were trying to tell him to hurry up and get a plate because they were suddenly starving "Sold"

"Of course you are" 004 snickered from her corner.

James ignored the tease to focus on Q, suddenly by his side and leaning up to kiss his cheek "This wasn't your idea"

The alpha shook his head "It wasn't" he confirmed "You have Eve to blame for all of this - or thank, according to her" it had been a nice thought, even if they didn't need help to buy things for the baby: with their combined salaries, they had more than enough money to afford everything they needed "Come and sit, I'll fix you a plate while you start opening the presents" it was like Christmas had come early, M's desk was covered in brightly wrapped packages that with their shimmering seemed to be bagging to be opened. 

Comfortable as usual in the spotlight, James sat down and grabbed the closest present and, without much ceremony, tore into it - and yes, maybe he was a little excited at the idea of discovering what was inside all of those boxes.

"Let's play a game"

James looked up at 004, making space for her to sit on the arm of his chair "I'm all ears, Amelia"

"Guess who made you every single gift"

Eve clasped her hands "Oooh, that's fun"

"And an impromptu lesson for your students" M arched an eyebrow at the exasperated noises - he didn't know who was whining the most: the Double-Ohs or the trainees "It will do all of you good to remember that brains are just as important as muscles"

"What do I win?"

"Bragging rights?"

If it had been Q in that chair, he would have told 004 to up the ante but his mate was just like any other Double-Oh: bragging rights would be more than enough to persuade him to play that ridiculous game - which Q had no doubt James would win, considering how well he could read a room. Especially one full of people he already knew. 

"Fine" James agreed and looked back down at the present in his hands, the corners of his mouth curling up in pure delight "009" he stated quite confidently as he spread on his lap the little sweater that had been knitted to look like a replica of Q's favourite cardigan.

"No way, that's an handmade sweater"

"Exactly. 009 knits and only he would gift me something like this, knowing that Q would absolutely love it and force me to put my baby into"

Q sighed "I wish you would stop insulting my cardigans, love"

"It's maroon, Q" Eve pointed out "There aren't any good things to say about that colour"

The room burst into laughter and James shot 009 a small smile as the pup somersaulted in his belly, making his insides flutter - they were by no means best friends but the thoughtfulness of the gift made something inside him loosen up: he knew that whatever happened to him or Q, there would always be someone to watch out for their baby.

Even 009. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back! I'm going to finish this series before the end of the year - after this one, only two instalments are missing! I'm so excited to complete this journey lol


End file.
